new_eldritchfandomcom-20200214-history
022
8:14:13 PM Canto: So, when last we left, you guys were hiding out in a little motor inn with a middle-aged advertising executive with luck-related powers. 8:18:54 PM Ella: Ella has likely settled into her default resting state: Blanket Burrito. 8:19:46 PM Josie: Josie had gone to bed. Then there were some hijinks. Then bed. Then more hijinks and then actually bed. 8:20:53 PM Canto: There are two bungalows. Who's in which one? We'll say Rosengarten is in Bungalow 1. 8:21:05 PM Rafe: Rafe is in that one too. 8:22:44 PM Josie: Josie is in the other one. 8:23:27 PM Ella: Ella is probably also in the other one. 8:25:35 PM Canto: Okay. Dawn breaks! Roll repair. 8:25:44 PM Josie: Josie sees if Theo can fix it. 8:26:08 PM Canto: Theo repairs the dawn. It can now turn into a robot scorpion. 8:26:15 PM Rafe: O.O 8:26:36 PM Rafe: Rafe is up pretty early, comparatively! 8:27:38 PM Josie: Josie is not. 8:28:05 PM Canto: Rosengarten is up, clinkin around in the kitchenette. 8:28:57 PM Rafe: Feeling any better? 8:29:43 PM Canto: Rosengarten: Having some trouble... processing things. 8:30:53 PM Rafe: Rafe nods. 8:31:27 PM Rafe: I can imagine it would take some getting used to. 8:32:50 PM Canto: Rosengarten: Also, my wife of twenty years tried to poison us. 8:33:40 PM Rafe: Well... who hasn't had a girl try to poison them? 8:33:52 PM Rafe: Besides, she might have been mind-controlled or something. We don't know. 8:34:07 PM | Removed 8:42:14 PM Rafe: This message has been removed. 8:34:46 PM Canto: I'm kind of assuming everyone's gathering up together once they're up. 8:36:33 PM Josie: Josie turns up, looking ever so slightly rumpled. 8:36:49 PM Josie: Josie is still wearing her clothes from the day before, of course. 8:36:54 PM Josie: Good morning. 8:36:59 PM Rafe: Morning. 8:38:47 PM Ella: Ella follows her in. she looks like she slept in her clothes, but her appearance is otherwise unchanged. "Hi, guys." 8:40:05 PM Canto: Rosengarten: I've never had a girl try to poison me. Does that happen a lot? 8:41:18 PM Rafe: Rafe shrugs. "Depends on the girl, I guess." 8:41:44 PM Josie: I've never poisoned anybody. 8:42:10 PM Josie: I doubt I'd need to, though. There's other ways to get revenge. 8:42:57 PM Canto: Rosengarten: .... 8:43:52 PM Josie: ... I've still got my looks, haven't I? 8:43:55 PM Josie: Josie smiles at him. 8:44:03 PM Rafe: Rafe smirks. 8:44:46 PM Rafe: So what's the plan now? I'm gonna reluctantly assume it isn't more wine and chocolate in a motel room with pretty girls. 8:47:11 PM Josie: Alas. 8:50:39 PM Josie: I imagine we go on the run. 8:50:51 PM Rafe: Run? 8:51:01 PM Rafe: Oh... 8:51:05 PM Canto: Rosengarten: ... on the run? From what? I don't.. .understand what's going on here. 8:51:47 PM Josie: Well. The issue is, we belong to an organization and we have been told there's a spy in it. 8:53:47 PM Canto: Rosengarten: And... my wife is also a spy? 8:53:56 PM Josie: Possibly. Possibly not. 8:54:10 PM Josie: That may have been your wife and your... gift may have brought you together. 8:54:47 PM Josie: However, that may have been someone pretending to be your wife, that may have been someone controlling your wife or you may not actually have ever been married and someone has mucked around with your head to make you think you have been. 8:55:28 PM Canto: Rosengarten: ... I'm not a drinking man, but that bottle of wine looks awfully good. 8:55:42 PM Rafe: Tastes pretty good too! 8:55:50 PM Rafe: Rafe pours him a glass. 8:56:01 PM Rafe: You missed the party last night. 8:56:06 PM Josie: Early for me. 8:56:32 PM Josie: We can probably determine whether the last possibility is true, at least. If you like. 8:59:21 PM Canto: Rosengarten: That I dreamed my whole marriage? 8:59:33 PM Josie: That someone put the idea of it into your head. 8:59:40 PM Josie: You didn't dream it. 9:00:08 PM Rafe: Josie's a telepath. She can tell if you've got memories that aren't real. 9:01:45 PM Canto: Rosengarten: More of that... mind control stuff you were talking about. Does this also happen a lot? 9:01:50 PM Josie: No. 9:02:44 PM Ella: *Hopefully* not. 9:04:06 PM Josie: It doesn't. 9:04:22 PM Canto: Rosengarten: Well, okay. What do I have to do? 9:04:57 PM Josie: Sit quietly and hold my hand. 9:06:13 PM Canto: He looks unsure, but complies! 9:06:46 PM Josie: Josie sits and takes his hand! 9:07:09 PM Josie: Just relax. 9:17:04 PM Canto: He takes a sip of his wine and tries to relax. 9:17:44 PM Josie: Nothing. 9:17:49 PM Josie: No tampering at all. 9:17:54 PM Josie: Josie smiles and lets go of his hand. 9:19:28 PM Josie: So that's one thing ruled out. 9:19:34 PM Rafe: Rafe nods. 9:20:17 PM Canto: Rosengatren: ... what now? 9:20:36 PM Rafe: ...where's Theo? 9:21:53 PM Josie: He was taking a shower. 9:22:29 PM Josie: Of course, if I'm the spy I might've been lying about your not being tampered with. But I'm not. 9:23:05 PM Rafe: Rafe pours himself some of the wine too. (He bought at least a couple bottles) 9:23:11 PM Canto: Rosengarten downs the rest of his wine. 9:23:51 PM Josie: I'll go and check on him. 9:24:23 PM Josie: Josie smiles, and heads back to Theo's room. 9:26:55 PM Canto: Rosengarten: Who's Theo? 9:27:37 PM Rafe: ....he's been doing this longer than us and might have more of a clue. 9:27:57 PM Rafe: Works for something called the Council which is full of people like us. 9:28:37 PM Canto: Rosengarten: People who are... magic. 9:28:43 PM | Edited 9:28:51 PM Rafe: Yes. 9:29:07 PM Canto: Rosengarten rubs his eyes. 9:29:25 PM Canto: Rosengarten: ... I can't do anything like that. 9:29:40 PM Canto: Rosengarten: I still think youv'e got the wrong guy. 9:29:55 PM Rafe: Oh, he figured out what your ability is. It's very subtle. 9:30:07 PM Rafe: Probably why you never noticed it. 9:30:42 PM Canto: Rosengarten: ... do I want to know? 9:31:09 PM Rafe: Uhh... well, I don't know if now's the best time to know regardless. 9:32:51 PM Josie: Josie turns up with Theo in tow. 9:33:13 PM Josie: Know what? 9:33:21 PM Rafe: His ability. 9:33:32 PM Rafe: I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell him just yet. 9:35:44 PM Canto: Rosengarten: I think I have a right to know. 9:36:01 PM Josie: I think you do too, but ... 9:36:17 PM Josie: ... frankly, you're probably a lot more dangerous than I am, and that's... concerning. 9:36:47 PM Canto: He frowns, and looks pretty scared. 9:38:31 PM Josie: And I'm not sure if you trying to control it would make it better or worse. 9:38:41 PM Josie: .... or if it's even possible for you to control it. 9:40:52 PM Rafe: Shall we stop terrifying the poor man now? 9:42:42 PM Josie: Your power influences luck. 9:42:52 PM Josie: Probabilities. We don't know how. There. It's said. 9:43:06 PM Canto: Rosengarten: ...luck? 9:43:25 PM Josie: Luck. 9:43:26 PM Ella: Both good and bad luck. 9:43:51 PM Josie: Like you may have just been lucky enough to marry an agent of the Thulians. 9:44:39 PM Canto: Rosengarten: Like a witch? 9:45:54 PM Josie: *Who's* a witch? 9:46:24 PM Canto: Rosengarten: Witches. They put hexes on people. Bad luck. 9:47:00 PM Josie: ... are you referring to your wife, yourself or casters in general? 9:48:05 PM Canto: Rosengarten: I'm saying I'm a witch. Hexes and charms. Good fortune and ill fortune. 9:49:36 PM | Edited 9:50:07 PM Ella: Seems about right, if you can do it consciously, as opposed to just messing with the ambient luck levels wherever you go, whether you mean to or not. 9:51:16 PM Josie: Right. 9:51:27 PM Josie: I don't know if you even *can* control it. 9:53:23 PM Canto: Rosengarten drinks more. 9:54:13 PM Josie: ... I don't think it's more likely if you're drunk. 9:54:54 PM Josie: In legends alcohol usually suppresses magical ability. Or makes it harder to control. 9:55:00 PM Canto: Rosengarten: I'm drinking because I'm having a very hard time wrapping my head around this. 9:55:46 PM Josie: I don't think it'll help much. 9:56:08 PM Josie: ... I'm going to end up worrying about you as much as Howard if I'm not careful. Well. What should we do next? 9:56:20 PM Josie: Theo, what do you think? Take him and go on the lam trying to find the others? 9:56:36 PM Josie: Or bring him back somewhere safe, with Cassandra, perhaps? 9:57:14 PM Canto: Theo: ... we can't just keep reacting and waiting for things to react to. We need to put togther what we know and figure out a plan. 9:57:51 PM Josie: Josie nods. 9:58:45 PM Josie: We know we have powers, we know our organization fosters people who have them and we know there are other groups out there with their own separate agendas, like killing everyone who isn't Aryan or draining people's blood. 9:59:05 PM Josie: We know someone has been tampering with time and killing casters throughout it. 9:59:21 PM Josie: We know people with talents were murdered casters. 9:59:39 PM Josie: We know that the murderers look rather German, which would seem to point to the Thulians as the aggressors. 9:59:59 PM Josie: We know the Thulians killed Theo's friend. Twice. 10:00:49 PM Josie: We know there's some sort of a bizarre hole in the universe that the Thulians are using to do something, and we know the Thulians have listed powered people for reasons we don't know. The hole does bad things to powered people who need it. 10:01:31 PM Josie: Our group has the hole secured, but there may be more. When we secured it, it seemed to be powering a ... what was it called again? Some sort of machine. 10:01:43 PM Ella: Ghost engine. 10:01:52 PM Josie: Right, ghost engine. 10:02:09 PM Josie: Our boss is a vampire and one of our coworkers is a dragon who quite likes vodka. 10:02:55 PM Josie: I'm dating Howard Hughes and Dr. Crafter. So. There you are. 10:03:05 PM Ella: There is a room with sentient tubas somewhere on the premises, but it is apparently off-limits. 10:05:25 PM Canto: Theo: I think the Ghost Engine was creating the Tear. 10:07:22 PM Canto: Theo: The Thule agents we've met aren't Empowered like us -- and they're too powerful to be Adepts. So they're getting their power from some otherwordly entity or another. 10:08:00 PM Josie: ... is Thule a real... entity? Ultima Thule? 10:09:19 PM Josie: Josie eyes Rosengarten. 10:09:39 PM Josie: I don't think I need to tell you that nothing good *ever* promises you power, do I? 10:10:54 PM Canto: Rosengarten: I'm remembering the fairy tales my mother told me. They seem to be growing more relevant with each passing moment. 10:11:58 PM Canto: Theo: Ultima Thule was a place. 10:15:05 PM Canto: Theo: ... but there are a disconcerting number of entities out there ready to offer up power to those that know how to contact them. 10:16:26 PM Josie: Yes, and the price is always much higher than you think and not worth it. 10:16:33 PM Josie: .... at all. 10:16:47 PM Josie: And it was a place, yes, but was it *just* a place or some sort of... sentient place. 10:17:22 PM Canto: Theo: We can't rule that out. 10:17:38 PM Canto: Theo looks at Ella. "Anythin you can think of we're missing here?" 10:20:46 PM Ella: About Ultima Thule? Well, I haven't heard very much about it, but I guess it could also be an illusion projected by something in the area for you to wander around in while it figures out whether it wants to eat you or steal your kidneys or whatever. 10:21:05 PM Canto: Theo: About anything, really. 10:21:21 PM Canto: Theo: As it could pertain to our next move, I mean. 10:23:47 PM Ella: Ella shrugs. "Nothing at the moment, but I'm sure I'll remember something about three seconds after it would have been useful." 10:27:24 PM Canto: Theo nods. "We know they used the Old North Church to open their Tear because of the arcane architecture of the place." 10:27:52 PM Josie: Should we be looking for more tears or looking for people to rescue? 10:32:05 PM Canto: Theo: Well, the list of names you have -- I think these are people that Thule has figured out are Empowered, and are watching. Most o fthem are probably like Mr. Rosengarten here -- normal people they're just keeping tabs on until they have a use for them. They probably don't even know what their abilities are, otherwise they would have brought him in sooner. 10:32:38 PM Josie: ... why didn't they just kidnap *you.* 10:33:52 PM Canto: Theo: Me? 10:34:55 PM Josie: To find out what their abilities are. 10:35:25 PM Josie: I think we should rescue people and let Anya and the others take care of the tears. 10:37:04 PM Canto: Theo: ...t hat's a good point. 10:37:20 PM Canto: Theo: Which tells me they don't have a way to tell what someone's powers are. 10:37:48 PM Josie: I'm sure there's a way to do it with magic, surely. 10:39:11 PM Rafe: ...I'm not sure whether all that was for his sake or mine. 10:39:13 PM | Edited 10:39:19 PM Rafe: Rafe grins and takes another drink. 10:39:35 PM Canto: Theo: The best way to make a plan is to put together everything you know. 10:40:24 PM Josie: Well. My inclination is still to go after the people and let Anya take care of the tears. The problem is what should we *do* with all the people. 10:41:30 PM Canto: Theo: Well. If these people are under observation, us showing up might be able to get something moving. Maybe get us a captive. 10:41:40 PM Rafe: Ooh, that could be fun. 10:42:25 PM Josie: And we should just... drag Mr. Rosengarten along with us? 10:42:36 PM Josie: And then another one and another one until we're a group of fifty people? 10:43:29 PM Rafe: That'd be hard to hide. 10:44:50 PM Canto: Theo: No, I'm saying if we can get some intelligence on the Thule, we can obviate the need to terrify and sequester 20 people on this list. 10:44:51 PM Josie: Very, that's my point. 10:44:59 PM Josie: Oh. 10:45:22 PM Josie: ... you're going to want me to... 10:46:02 PM Canto: Theo: The fact of the matter is that chances are, the Thule are working on opening another Tear to turn on these Empowered people. 10:46:27 PM Josie: Right. We go after one more person and try to capture the Thule. 10:46:49 PM Canto: Theo: going to want you to what? 10:47:36 PM Josie: Nothing. It's fine. 10:48:08 PM Canto: Theo: ... 'It's fine' means, colloquially, 'it's not fine but I won't tell you why', right? 10:48:56 PM Josie: It's not fine, but now isn't the time and I'll probably just do it anyway so let's not talk about it. 10:49:21 PM Rafe: Rafe looks at her and drinks again. 10:50:00 PM Josie: We've got our plan. Who's next on the list? 10:50:34 PM Canto: Theo: I don't have the list. 10:50:55 PM Rafe: Rafe puts his hands up. "Me neither." 10:52:42 PM Josie: I do. 10:52:44 PM Josie: Josie checks it! 10:56:39 PM Canto: You get a name! Susan Murphy. 10:57:35 PM Josie: Susan Murphy. 10:58:05 PM Rafe: Well then... let's go find Miss Murphy. 10:58:17 PM Josie: Or Mrs. 10:58:31 PM Josie: Theo, can you do any sort of... divination or something, to help speed this up? 11:01:29 PM Canto: Theo: ... I can try. 11:01:55 PM Josie: Right. How can we help? 11:02:25 PM Ella: Other than being quiet for a bit, of course. 11:02:56 PM Canto: Theo: Just sit tight, I'll be back in a few minutes. 11:03:15 PM Canto: Theo leaves the bungalow. 11:03:16 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:05:25 PM Rafe: So, Ella, how was your night? 11:06:06 PM Josie: Josie frowns a moment. 11:06:10 PM Josie: ... hang on. 11:06:11 PM Ella: Thankfully uneventful. 11:06:14 PM Josie: Josie follows after Theo. 11:07:38 PM Canto: Okay! 11:09:15 PM Rafe: Would you like some ... wait, you don't drink, do you? 11:10:50 PM Ella: Nope. I'd rather not see what my shadows become when my head isn't quite right. 11:11:10 PM Rafe: You think it would have an impact? 11:11:21 PM Ella: I mean, most of them are already pretty toothy. 11:11:28 PM Rafe: I... can't say I've ever noticed my abilities changing just because I'm drinking. 11:18:24 PM Ella: Ella shrugs. "Well, I'm not sure exactly how your shapeshifting works, but the appearance of any shadow-constructs I make seems to be influenced by my mental state." 11:19:14 PM Rafe: You know what would be awesome? If I could change into animals and stuff. Like literally *stuff*. 11:19:24 PM Ella: Like a lamp? 11:19:30 PM Rafe: ...I should try that next time we see a tear. Try to be a rhino or something. 11:19:44 PM Rafe: Sure! You could learn lots of interesting stuff that way. 11:19:52 PM Josie: ((You won't be able to blame Talas this time!)) 11:19:58 PM Ella: That'd be pretty interesting. 11:20:00 PM Ella: ^_^ 11:26:25 PM Josie: Josie heads back with Theo. 11:27:41 PM Canto: Theo's carting a half-dissassembled radio with him. 11:29:53 PM Josie: Right. Show us what to do. 11:35:50 PM Canto: Theo: Well. We're going to disassemble this thing I built and build a device to figure out which of the Susan Murphys that the operator has listed is the one we're looking for. 11:36:15 PM Canto: Theo: ... that's not really teachable, is it. 11:36:25 PM Rafe: Rafe raises an eyebrow. 11:36:27 PM Canto: Theo: Okay. Get me a map and some candles. 11:36:41 PM Rafe: Time for a run again? 11:36:43 PM Rafe: Rafe smiles. 11:36:56 PM Josie: I don't have a map in my purse if that's what you're asking. 11:37:01 PM Josie: Probably the front desk has one, though. 11:37:27 PM Canto: Theo: There's one in the car. 11:38:36 PM | Edited 11:39:21 PM Rafe: I'll get them. 11:39:25 PM Rafe: Rafe shifts into the Italian again and walks out. 11:39:56 PM Canto: Theo: I think I can remember how to do this without disassembling a radio. 11:42:12 PM Josie: You'll have to show me the radio way later. 11:42:49 PM Rafe: Rafe returns with the items! 11:42:50 PM Canto: Theo nods. 11:46:17 PM Canto: Alright, spread the map out over the table. 11:46:25 PM Rafe: Rafe does so. 11:47:05 PM Canto: Theo: And light the candle. 11:47:29 PM Canto: Theo: It's been awhile since I did this as a traditional ritual. If I summon a dimensional shambler, that's my fault. 11:47:49 PM Rafe: Yes. Yes it is. 11:47:57 PM Rafe: Anyone have a light? 11:49:35 PM Josie: I loathe smoking. And very rarely torture my captives. 11:49:56 PM Rafe: Good to know. 11:50:09 PM Josie: I'd make an exception in your case. 11:50:13 PM Josie: Josie smiles at Rafe. 11:50:23 PM Rafe: Oh, I don't smoke either. 11:50:24 PM Rafe: Rafe winks. 11:51:03 PM Rafe: Rafe checks the drawers for some matches. 11:51:13 PM Canto: Easy enough! 11:51:14 PM Rafe: Guess I should have gotten something to *light* the candles with too. 11:52:15 PM Canto: Most people smoke these days, so it's not hard to find matches. 11:52:29 PM Rafe: Rafe lights the candle! 11:55:22 PM Canto: Theo: All right. Usually these things work when you have a personal item of the person you're trying to find. Lock of hair, something that is close to them on a constant basis so that their own personal energies imbue the item. 11:55:29 PM Canto: Theo: Sympathetic magic. 11:59:36 PM Rafe: But we don't have that. 11:59:56 PM Josie: Right. AM Canto: Theo: Right. But the person in question is a magical being herself. That should be just enough. Now I'm going to need someone to call the operator and get a list of the Susan Murphys in Boston. AM Canto: Rosengarten: I'll do that. I need to do *something* other than just sit here and empty this bottle. AM Canto: Theo nods, and Rosengarten sits down with a phone and starts on that. AM Josie: Josie nods. AM Josie: Now what? AM Canto: Take that candle and pour the melted wax in a circle with Old North Church in the center. AM Rafe: Rafe hands her the candle. AM Canto: Theo: About... 10 miles out. AM Josie: Josie inspects the map first, and then carefully pours the melted wax out as requested, widdershins. AM Canto: Theo: I'm making some assumptions here. One, that, like Mr. Rosengarten's house, and the other victims, these people live or work withing a certain radios of the Tear in the church. AM Josie: Josie nods. AM Canto: After about twenty minutes, Rosengarten comes over with a list. AM Canto: Theo starts checking off the addresses within the circle, and putting little Xs next to those that aren't within that circle. Then he puts markings on the map on those addresses. AM Canto: Theo: You haven't done a regressing yet, have you, Rafe? AM Rafe: No. AM Canto: Theo: All right. Ella and Josie, then. This is kind of like dowsing for water. You have to clear your mind except for the name and your expectation of Susan Murphy. AM Josie: Josie nods. AM Josie: Josie concentrates. AM Ella: Ella attempts to follow Theo's instructions. AM Canto: Okay, hold your hand above the map, finger extended. If you feel your hand being pulled in a certain direction, don't resist, just let it go there. AM Canto: ((Roll a d10 for me, both of you.)) AM Josie: ((7.)) AM Ella: (( 8 )) AM Rafe: Rafe sits back and watches, sipping his wine. AM Canto: You guys both put your fingers down on the same spot! AM Canto: Theo: Okay. There we go -- we have a destnation. AM Canto: And we'll end it there.